poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire speaks with Owen and Tino
This one of the scene when Claire speaks Owen and Tino about the genetic hybrid dinosaur in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (We cut with Claire's car made it to Owen's house while Owen is repairing his motorcycle and Tino was sitting under the tree reading a book of Dinosaurs then they see Claire comes out of the car) Owen Grady: What do they want now? Tino Tonitini: It's there something very important? Claire: Mr. Grady and Tino. I need you to come take a look at something. Owen Grady: Why you call me Mr. Grady? Claire: Owen. Tino Tonitini: Yup, that's his name Owen Grady. Claire: If you're not too busy. Owen Grady: We're pretty busy. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. (Owen drinks Coca Cola and Tino drinks water) Claire: We have an attraction. Tino Tonitini: (Spits out water) Hold on a second! Did you just say you have a new attraction?! Claire: That's right. Owen Grady: That's not what you said the last time we saw you. Claire: I'm talking about dinosaurs, Mr. Tonitini and Mr. Grady. Owen Grady: Owen. Tino Tonitini: Please, just call me, Tino. (A fly flies around Claire) Claire: A new species that we, made. (Owen grabs the fly with his hands) Tino Tonitini: Nice one. Owen Grady: You just went and made a new dinosaur? Tino Tonitini: Let me get this straight. You and the rest of the Lab People along with Dr. Z and his grandchildrens Rod and Laura create a new dinosaur? Claire: Yeah, it's a kinda what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you. Tino Tonitini: My girlfriend is not going to be happy about this. Claire: Who Sunset Shimmer? Tino Tonitini: How do you know her? Claire: Oh, I met her and your friends back in the Samsung Innovation Center. Tino Tonitini: Cool. Owen Grady: You want to consult here, or in my bungalow. Claire: It's not funny Owen Grady: (Laughs) A little funny. Tino Tonitini: Yeah! (Laughs) a little funny. Claire: We would like you to evaluade the paddock for vulnerabilities. Owen Grady: Why us? Tino Tonitini: '''Yeah, why us then? '''Claire: I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors... Owen Grady: See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date. Claire: Excuse me, I never wanted a second date. Owen Grady: Who prints out an itinerary for a night out? Claire: I am an organised person. Tino Tonitini: '''Wow. '''Owen Grady: What kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila? Claire: All of them, actually. Owen Grady: Oh. Claire: And what kind of a men shows up to a date in boardshorts? Owen Grady: Well, it's Central America. It's hot. Claire: Ok, ok. Can we just focus on the asset, please? Tino Tonitini: Oh, okay. Owen Grady: The "asset"? Look I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to pretent these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. but they are not. They are alive. Claire: I am fully aware they're alive. Owen Grady: You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta... You can relate to at least one of those things. Right? Claire: I'll be in the car. You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell. Tino Tonitini: This new dinosaur they made have better be good. (Cut to Mosasaurus lagoon) Jurassic World Female Worker: The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water... where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into. Including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus. Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out. Grey: Zach, Zach! The Mosasaurus! Human Rainbow Dash: Here it comes! Runo Misaki: Quick get the camera! Madison Taylor: Here it comes in 3... 2...! (The Mosasaurus pops out of the water, and bites the shark and dives back to the water, splashing the audience) (Ace hids under the seat where Rex is sitting) Carver Descartes: Wow! AMAZING! Grey: Oh, my God! That was awesome! Kotori Itsuka: AWESOME! Noby Nobi: That was so cool!! Ed: I'm all soaked and wet! Li Showron: Me too! Sunset Shimmer: I wish that my boyfriend, Tino was here. Zoe Drake: Max! This is the best date I've ever had in my life! Max Taylor: I know. Madison Taylor: I got it on camera! Tish Katsufrakis: What's up with Ace? Rex Ancient: Oh yeah, Ace is afraid of the water. Jurassic World Female Worker: Hold on tight. We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus. (They go down and the Mosasaurus eats the tail of the dead shark) Grey: It had 88 teeth! Kero: That is a lot of teeth this water dinosaur has! Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah it has. Max Taylor: It does! Mosasaurus is so cool! Zach: Hey, Wanna see something else cool? Grey: Yeah! Sakura Avalon: Thanks for splashing water on us! (Cut to the construction crews are on break as Claire, Owen, Tino get out of the car. Owen stares up at the towering walls, looking unconvinced and more than a little uneasy) Claire: We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. (She walks over to the flight up steps leading up to the observation tower. Owen and Tino follows) Claire: Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor. Owen Grady: (not amused) They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. "Wow" Claire: (smirking) Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus rex makes us relevant again. (Owen can't believe his ears. He grins) Owen Grady: (Chuckling) "The Indominus rex!" Tino Tonitini: (In Tai Kamiya's voice laughing and then talks in normal voice) Really? "Indominus Rex?" How funny! Claire: We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say "Archaeornithomimus." Owen Grady: (frowning) You should hear you try to say it... (They enter the observation room. Nick the supervisor is sitting at his desk on his lunch break, munching a sandwich. Besides them he's the only one present. They walk over to one of the wndows. As before, we don't see the I. rex, just the dense jungle of the paddock interior beyond the glass) Rod: Hey, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Hey. Rod, Laura & Doctor what's up. Dr. Z: Nothing much, except a hybrid dinosaur. Laura: Yeah, it'll be so cool. Tino Tonitini: So, one question thou. Owen Grady: So what's this thing made of...? Claire: The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is... classified. Tino Tonitini: Classifled? Laura: It's a long story. Owen Grady: (dubious) You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is? Tino Tonitini: She's already annoyed by his line of questioning. Owen Grady: The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to public. (to Nick Can we drop a steer, please? (An annoyed Nick presses a button) Owen Grady: (not relenting) How long has the animal been in here? Claire: All its life. Owen Grady: Never seen anything outside of these walls? Claire: We can't exactly walk it. Tino Tonitini: So I see. (There's a rumbling noise outside and a huge crane lowers a hunk of beef down from above) Owen Grady: And you feed it with that? (Claire isn't getting it, seeming bemused and still mildly annoyed) Claire: Is there a problem? Owen Grady: Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional. Claire: Your raptors are born in captivity... Owen Grady: With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food. Tino Tonitini: Right, you know Claire. (He seems increasingly concerned, but Claire isn't sharing his opinion. She adopts a very patronizing, sarcastic tone) Claire: So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing? Laura: That was the best idea to create the first hybrid dinosaur ever. Rod: I know right, this will be great. Owen Grady: (darkly) Probably not a good idea. Tino Tonitini: I agree with Owen. I have a feeling creating a hybrid is not a good idea. Dr. Z: What do you mean it's not a good idea! It's perfect! (Noticing the dinosaur hasn't emerged from the jungle to eat the meat, Claire leans over and taps on the glass) Claire: Where is it...? (Now it's Owen's turn to be sarcastic) Owen Grady: What, is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room. (Ignoring him, Claire shakes her head) Claire: It was just here. We were just here. (She goes to one of the thermal imaging consoles and activates it. It performs a scan of the jungle. After a moment it emits an annoyed buzzing sound and flashes the readout "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." The other computer screens arranged around the room begin beeping in alarm and they all show the same words. They're not detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus rex isn't showing up) Nick: Oh, crap! (Owen and Tino walks over to a window at the far end of the room) Dr. Z: What now?! Nick: '''That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks. (Across the room, Owen points out the window) '''Owen Grady: Were those claw marks always there? Tino Tonitini: Whoa!! Rod: What is it, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Look! (Claire, Dr. Z and his grandchildren turns and comes to look at what he's pointing at) Claire: Do you think it...? (Realization hits her and she begins trembling) Laura: Oh no! You don't think it... Claire: Oh, God! (Turning, she runs out) Claire: She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room. Dr. Z: Alright listen up, my grandkids and I will go with Claire to the control room. Meanwhile you and Owen will go in the paddock to find where the hybrid dinosaur is! Tino Tonitini: Okay! (Owen and Tino watches them go, then turns and looks back out the window. By the rear door of the paddock, we can see numerous deep scratch marks in the concrete going up very high) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes